free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Sosuke to Gou Himitsu no Dēto
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Makoto、Kotowarenai Otoko！ 真琴、断れない男！ |next = Asahi to Kisumi no Komori Funtōki 旭と貴澄の子守り奮闘記 |current track = 宗介と江 秘密のデート }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenichi Suzumura) Takuya Uozumi (CV. Nobuyori Sagara) Kazuki Minami (CV. Masayoshi Sugawara) Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Yoshimasa Hosoya) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Ayumu Kunikida (CV. Ryo Hirohashi) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 7:23 |episodes = }} (宗介と江 秘密のデート Sosuke and Gou’s Secret Date) is the sixth track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Ai：It’s nice to eat out once in a while, don’t you think, Momo-kun? Momo：The hamburger was sooo good! Ai：Yeah! Momo：Oh, please wait a sec, Ai-senpai. Ai：Whose message is it? Momo：It’s Capybara! Ai：Capybara? Momo：Y'know, that Capybara of the Raging Stream who had a joint training camp with us a while back. Ai：Oh, Usami-kun, I think? Momo：He’s a pretty nice guy and I promised to give him a stag beetle for a present! Ai：Ooh, really! Uozumi：Ah…Nitori and Momo. Momo：Minami-senpai and Uocchi-senpai! Minami：Oh, you guys are here at this shopping mall, too? Ai：Momo-kun is here shopping and I tagged along, then we thought it’d be nice to have lunch out every now and then. Momo：Huh? But Minami-senpai, didn’t you say you’re going on a date today? Minami：Ugh! T-that’s… Momo：Were you on a date with Uocchi-senpai? Uozumi：No way! His date suddenly canceled on him, so I got him to shop with me, that’s all. But then we…saw something mind-blowing. Ai：Something mind-blowing? Minami：Yeah, and it’s quite a scandal. It’s a Love Revolution that stabbed me right in my stood-up heart, like a knife! Momo：Ooh, that sounds kinda cool, Minami-senpai! So…what were you shopping for, Uocchi-senpai? Uozumi：Hmm? Oh, I went to the toy shop right over there and got…this. Hehe…look! Momo：Aaah! Isn’t this Mecha Fresh Salmon Roe!? Uozumi：But that’s not all. I also got this! Mecha Abalone! Momo：Amazing! Ai：So the Mecha Fresh Salmon Roe and Mecha Abalone are the Love Revolution that stabbed Minami-kun’s heart like a knife? Minami：No! Not them! Uozumi：That’s right. We were leaving the shop after we bought these, and that’s when we saw it. Momo：What did you see? Uozumi：It’s probably really sad news for you, Momo. You sure you want to know? Minami：That’s right. It’s gonna be a Jealousy Storm that stabs Momo’s heart like a knife, too! Momo：I have no idea what you’re talking about, Minami-senpai. Uozumi：You ready, Momo? Stay calm and listen. What happened is that we…actually… Momo：Actually? Uozumi：witnessed Yamazaki-senpai and Gou-san on a date! Momo：Eeh? Really!? Ai：Are you sure you weren’t mistaken? Minami：I’m sure of it. I definitely saw the two of them walking together side by side with my own eyes! Uozumi：Shh! Hide yourselves! Yamazaki-senpai and Gou-san are walking towards us! Momo：It really is Gou-san! Ai：I think we should we tell Rin-senpai about this. Momo：Huh? But Gou-san and Sosuke-senpai are always close like that. Ai：Shh! Be quiet, Momo-kun! Uozumi：They went into the hamburger shop! Minami：Let’s follow them! Ai：Wait! It’s a bad idea to go inside. It seems like they got a table by the window, so let’s hide here, and we’ll wait and see! Uozumi：Nitori, you’re kinda enthusiastic about this. Minami：You’re acting like a stalker. Ai：I’ve been in the same situation like this before. When I was in first-year high school, Rin-senpai was worried that Gou-san might be going out on dates every week, so I assisted him by disguising myself as a chef apprentice of a high-class restaurant, while Rin-senpai disguised himself as a fledgling movie director, and we followed her. Uozumi：What kind of disguise is that? Momo：Disguise? That’s so cool! I want to wear a disguise, too! I’ll be a stag beetle hunter! Ai：Momo-kun, a stag beetle hunter would stand out too much. If you’re going to be in disguise, it needs to be something more subtle. Minami：Hey, Yamazaki-senpai and Gou-san have finished ordering their food and are now seated, and they’ve started talking about something. Momo：Maybe they’re talking about the Mecha Fresh Salmon Roe? Uozumi：Gou-san is speaking really desperately to Yamazaki-senpai about something…could it be…a love confession!? Minami：Ahem…Sosuke-kun, I’ve always liked you! Uozumi：No, we can’t, Gou… you’re the younger sister of my best friend. Minami：Oniichan has nothing to do with this! Please accept my ardent Love Stream of feelings! Ai：Geez, what kind of captions are you guys making up? Minami：But you can tell Gou-san is earnestly begging for something, and Yamazaki-senpai is troubled by her request. What other kinds of situation can it be? Ai：Hmm…it’s true that if Sosuke-senpai is to date Gou-san, who is the younger sister of his best friend and rival Rin-senpai, he’ll need extraordinary resolve, and he could be troubled by it… Momo：AAAAAAH! Ai：What’s the matter, Momo-kun? Momo：They’re lucky sets. They’re both eating the lucky set! Ai：Huh? Ah…right. Momo：Gou-san is giving…Sosuke-senpai…her lucky set toy. Uozumi：What about it? Momo：She’s giving him the precious lucky set toy. That’s a love confession! No way, Gou-san! Why aren’t you giving it to me!? Ai：‘kay… keep it down, Momo-kun. Sosuke：What are you guys doing here? Uozumi：He found us! Sosuke：I found you? Ai：Oh no, we um… spotted you two by chance, and we’re wondering what you’re doing and thought we’ll take a look, that’s all…hehe… Minami：Huh? Where’s Gou-san? Sosuke：She’s left already. That’s right, Momo. I got a lucky set toy for you from Gou. Momo：Huh? For me? So does that means Gou-san’s confessing her love to me? Is that it!? Ai：Ugh… that’s not it, so calm down, Momo-kun. Uozumi：What were you and Gou-san talking about? Sosuke：Oh, heh…she was asking me to be a judge. Ah, would you guys like to help her out, too? Ai：A judge? Rei：Um…so now, I would like to commence the final muscles vs. fat match at the Iwatobi Assembly Hall! The first round will be a competition based on the theme “strength”! Let’s start with Gou-san! Please! Gou：Yes! If strength is what we’re judging by, my first choice would be the biceps brachii muscles of Nagatomo Jiroumaru-kun, a second year from the rugby club! Rei：Those are indeed muscles with lots of strength! Now, the fat that Ayumu-san chose to compete against them is…! Shizuru：Yes! When it comes to fat that’s strong, no one can hold a candle to this person. It’s the stomach fat of Matsumaeda Shinji-kun in Class 1-3, who’s not in any clubs! Rei：Now we have both sides ready. Judges, your expert opinions, please! Muscles vs. Fat, round one…who will be our winner!? Momo：Hmm… I don’t know what to do. I want to side with Gou-san, but I have to practice good sportsmanship and judge this fair and square… Ai：Um, Sosuke-senpai…? Sosuke：What is it? Ai：I…don’t really understand what’s going on. Sosuke：Neither do I. Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films